Replay Rush
The Replay Rush event is held from 14 November to 29 November 2017. Certain Hatchers and quests from past events will be available for all players again. Overview The events that are available for replay are June Bride Campaign, Fever on the Beach Frontside, Summer Blast Campaign and Fever on the Beach Backside. *The units from the Hatcher will be the same as before. The units debuted during this period won't add to the Hatcher. *All Hatcher Steps has been reseted. *Only Hatchers, Quests and Tickets Hatchers of the event will be available for replay during this period. Mission will not be available. *The Ticket Hatcher of the event will end 24 hours after the quests ends. June Bride Campaign Main Article: June Bride Campaign Replay Period: 11/14/2017 23:00 PST ~ 11/17/2017 22:59 PST The June Bride Campaign was held during 29 June 2017 to 6 July 2017, featuring new limited time quests and new June Bride edition units. Players will receive bouquets, Boss Quest Units and Lovely Angels by completing quests. Red Bouquets drop in Chainsaw Wedding Present while Green Bouquets drop in Pure White Halo Dress, '''which are used for the Red & Green Bouquet Hatchers respectively. Lovely Angels are used to awaken the Wedding Ring that will be sent to the player's gift box once the event begins. '''Quests More Info: June Bride Campaign Quests Pure Halo White Dress * Amaterasu(June Bride Edition) ** >> Chainsaw Wedding Present * Garnet ** >> 10x Bouquet Hatchers Green Bouquet Hatcher Banner.jpg|Green Bouquet Hatcher Red Bouquet Hatcher Banner.jpg|Red Bouquet Hatcher More Info: June Bride Campaign Bouquet Hatchers Green Bouquets that drops in Pure White Halo Dress quest are required to use the Green Bouquet Hatcher while Red Bouquets that drops in Chainsaw Wedding Present quest are required to use the Red Bouquet Hatcher.. Each pull guarantees 1 Sublime Wedding Amaterasu or 1 Driving Opportunist Garnet. Player will also receive ducks and apples from both hatchers Hatcher More Info: June Bride Campaign Hatchers June Bride Hatcher side A June Bride units that are attainable only in this Hatcher: * Fortuna ** >> * Idunn (June Bride Edition) ** >> * Zhuge Liang (June Bride Edition) ** >> June Bride Hatcher side B June Bride units that are attainable only in this Hatcher: * Lily ** >> * Snow White (June Bride Edition) ** >> * Bastet (June Bride Edition) ** >> June Bride Units Common to Both Hatchers June Bride units that are attainable in either June Bride Hatchers: * Siegfried (June Bride Edition) ** >> * Amala (June Bride Edition) ** >> Tanabata Star Festival Replay Period: 11/17/2017 23:00 PST ~ 11/20/2017 22:59 PST The Tanabata Star Festival '''was available on 6 July 2017 every year. The campaign was based on the Japanese festival Tanabata,which celebrates the meeting of the deities Orihime and Hikoboshi (represented by the stars Vega and Altair respectively). '''Quests * Hikoboshi ** > Hatchers * Orihime ** > Fever on the Beach Frontside Main Article: Fever on the Beach Frontside Replay Period: 11/20/2017 23:00 PST ~ 11/23/2017 22:59 PST The Fever on the Beach Frontside event was held from 10 August to 23 August 2017. It featured Beach Party Hatchers and Quest which features swimsuit units. Quests More Info: Fever on the Frontside Quests Summer Lan Caihe Invades! * Lan Caihe (Summer) Red Wall Panic * Cao Cao (Summer) Hatchers More Info: Fever on the Frontside Hatchers Beach Party Hatcher Side A Units that are attainable only in this Hatcher: *He Xiangu (Summer) ** *Guan Yu (Summer) ** Beach Party Hatcher Side B Units that are attainable only in this Hatcher: *Confucius (Summer) ** *Han Xianzi (Summer) ** Limited Edition Units Common to All Above Hatchers *Zheng Chenggong (Summer) ** Summer Blast Campaign Main Article: Summer Blast Campaign Replay Period: 11/23/2017 23:00 PST ~ 11/26/2017 22:59 PST The Summer Blast campaign was held from 25 August to 4 September 2017. The campaign features Summer Blast Version units that are dressed in yukatas, a Wizard Class quest along with a super hard Ultimate Quest. Quests More Info: Summer Blast Quests Summer Panic * Lupica (Summer) Crazy Summer Panic * Lupica (Night) Summer Blast Special Hatcher More Info: Summer Blast Hatcher Units that are attainable only in this Hatcher: *Enkidu (Summer) ** *Artemis (Summer) ** *Yatagarasu (Summer) ** *Metatron (Summer) ** *Masamune Date (Summer) ** *Forneus (Summer) ** *Sachiel (Summer) ** *Hercules (Summer) ** Fever on the Beach Backside Main Article: Fever on the Beach Backside Replay Period: 11/26/2017 23:00 PST ~ 11/29/2017 22:59 PST The Fever on the Beach Backside event was held from 7 September to 21 Serptember 2017. It features Beach Party Hatchers and Quests which features swimsuit units. Quests More Info: Fever on the Backside Quests Seaside Whistle Summer Goddess 'Summer Invades!' *'Event Period:' 9-6 23:00 PST ~ 9-20 22:59 PST *"Summer Invades!" is back, featuring swimsuit "Summer Beast Qilin"! **Qilin (Summer) *** > Hatchers More Info: Fever on the Backside Hatchers Beach Party Hatcher Side A Units that are attainable only in this Hatcher: *Dirac (Summer) ** *Hubble (Summer) ** Beach Party Hatcher Side B Units that are attainable only in this Hatcher: *Schrödinger (Summer) ** *Mobius (Summer) ** *Quetzalcoatl (Summer) ** *Baldr (Summer) ** Beach Party Hatcher Side C Units that are attainable only in this Hatcher: *Morse (Summer) ** *Hempel (Summer) ** Beach Party Hatcher Side D Units that are attainable only in this Hatcher: *Euler (Summer) ** *Faraday (Summer) ** *Fenrir (Summer) ** *Lucifugus (Summer) ** Limited Edition Units Common to Above Hatchers *'Common to Side A and B' **Lakshmi (Summer) *** **Izanami (Summer) *** *'Common to Side A and C' **Percival (Summer) *** **Pan (Summer) *** *'Common to Side B and D' **Froid (Summer) *** *'Common to Side C and D' **Kenshin Uesugi (Summer) *** **Isami Kondo (Summer) *** Category:Campaigns Category:Work in Progress